Shrapnel and Rebellion
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Galileo seems like an ordinary seventeen year old aspiring inventor reaped from District Three. However, he uses his unique background as the son of two victors to his advantage in the 74th Hunger Games. Little does he know, his legacy will be detonating the pent-up anger of the district housing some of the most intelligent citizens of Panem.
1. Part 1: The Departure

Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games we all know it would center around District 3!

A/N: Yes, I have a habit of starting a story when I'm stuck on others which yes is what happened! Thanks to PK9 for the story "The Flaw in the Plan" that gave me the idea for this one!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Mom fixing the old toaster. Dad had it ever since he moved into the house and it was on its last leg when he married Mom, but she insists on keeping the nearly rusted piece of metal going. Her habit of using things until they fall apart and then using them some more came from growing up in the poor side of the district. She had to take out tesserae for her three siblings after their parents died in a factory accident. "Hon?" Dad's voice wafted up the staircase. "Maybe we should cook oatmeal or something else. I don't know if you can fix it this time" She said something that I didn't catch. More rattling of metal and the creak as the lever of the toaster indicated Mom had indeed fixed it. I chuckle knowing that Mom probably gave Dad her, 'I told you so.' smirk.

"Galileo!" Dad called up the stairs. I groaned._ Sleeping in time is officially up._ "Galileo!" He called again before climbing the stairs slowly. At nearly fifty years of age, he was starting to slow down a bit.

"Coming, Dad!" I called sitting up. He clomped back down the stairs. If we lived in an apartment, the whole building would probably hear him clomping around, but we're one of the few families living in a house. Having parents that are in the inventor class has its perks. One of the perks is that I inherited their smart genes.

Looking around my room, I gaze at bookshelves that Dad and I built when I was twelve take up two walls. My books from the engineering academy nearly take up one shelf. The other shelf has recreational books including books from the ancient astrophysicist Stephen Hawking and of course, a biography of Galileo, my namesake. Random robotics and circuitry projects from the Academy are also stacked on the shelves. As with every Reaping Day, I looked around the room slowly to recommit it to memory. The Inventor class is usually safer than the Factory class, but the last two years, at least one tribute has come from the Inventors. I dressed in a light blue button down shirt and black slacks. I felt naked without a pocket protector so I stuck one in my breast pocket of my shirt.

"My twins!" Mom laughed when I came into the dining room. I looked and Dad was wearing a very similar shade of blue as me, black slacks, and his pocket protector bulged with pens and a calculator. Mom wrapped me in a hug before cupping my face in her hands and kissing my cheeks. I looked into her large eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Mom." Mom wiped her hands on her apron over her simple maroon dress before going into the kitchen to bring out our breakfast. She had her salt and pepper dark brown hair pulled back into a bun. She came back with a tray with three breakfast plates loaded with cinnamon-sugar toast, scrambled eggs, and canned fruit. Even though we could afford fresh fruit, Mom and Dad would rather spend money on books and equipment for inventing rather than food. However, I am grateful that I get three balanced meals _every single day._

Mom hummed a tune to herself as she ate. She has certain songs she hums when she gets nervous, and my friends point out that I have taken to humming them before tests. The song I heard is one of them. "Mom," I reached out and hold one of her hands. "I love you." She smiled and I felt her smaller frailer hand wrap around mine. _I know. _We ate in silence. Usually table conversations consisted of their inventions and my school projects, or something one of us read in the Panem National Engineering Journal. However, all of us were too nervous to talk. Dad and I also knew Mom has a habit of going mute until the reapings are over, so we didn't push conversation much until then.

Dad did the dishes as Mom took an opportunity to fuss over me. She ushered me into the bathroom upstairs and got a comb wet to re-comb my hair. After she fixed my collar for the third time, I was finally presentable enough to go back downstairs. At age seventeen, I have dressed myself for five reapings, but Mom insisted on fussing. It was her way of saying 'I love you' in case today was goodbye. "He looks handsome, hon." Dad said as we make our way out the door. "Come here, son." Dad wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheeks. "I'm proud of you, my boy."

"I love you too, Dad." I said smiling. Dad adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Best not be late." He said simply. He took Mom's hand and we walked to the Square in the center of the district. Walking along the streets, I saw other friends from the Academy. As the factories were not belching out soot this morning, a bit more sunlight illuminated the scene of the entire district streaming toward the center of town. We were to witness the yearly reminder that we are in the cruel clutches of the Capitol and there is no escape unless we want the future generation punished even more than it is now. Mom and Dad left me to line up with the other teens as they go off to another section of the square.

"Hey, Leo!" My friend Cord said ruffling my hair.

"CORD!" I yelped.

"Aw, did your mommy comb your hair today?" He joked.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact she _did._" I quipped back as people around us chuckled. Cord and I were in the Academy and we studied at each other's houses. His dad was an inventor and his mother was a primary school math teacher.

"So, how's that invention of hers coming?" Cord asked.

"Good. She has a few electrical kinks that she's been working with Dad on." I explained. We were discussing her machine before our two other friends shushed us.

"There goes Derek." Cord said quietly as Derek, another kid in our class took a deep breath and held it. Even for District Three, the kid was pale, so his face immediately began to redden. He had been doing this every year since we were all in the Reapings. Cord moved behind him just in case Derek's body decided he had held his breath too long and would respond by introducing his head to the ground.

"Galileo Tesla!" Vanesia our escort screeched. I gasped along with the seventeen year olds. _Move, Leo,_ _Move_! I couldn't let myself get dragged onto the stage by the Peacekeepers. My parents didn't need that humiliation. I squared my shoulders and walked up to the stage, my head held high. I heard a thud and realized that Cord was in so much shock, he neglected to catch Derek who had indeed fainted. The only other sound came from the soot crunching under my feet as I climbed the stairs to the stage. I found a window in a distant building to focus on. I didn't want to try and find my friends' faces in the crowd or look at my parents' faces. "Emma Tungsten." Vanesia screeched. A girl with stringy shoulder length black hair, nearly greyish skin and a dark brown frayed dress came to the stage. She hugged her ragged black sweater around her emaciated body. She was obviously from the Factory class. I gently shook her hand fearful that even my ordinary grip would crush it. "Ladies and Gentelmen, I give you the District Three tributes for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games!"


	2. Chapter 2

The district fell eerily silent. The Capitol has taken the son of two well known inventors, and a girl who is obviously barely surviving to fight in their games. It's wrong and everyone knows it. "Don't you all want to applaud your tributes, District Three?" Venesia screeches to a crowd bathed in cold fury.

"Galileo Tesla!" Cord called. "Galileo! Emma !"

"Galileo! Emma! Galileo! Emma!" The chanting spread from the seventeen year olds' sections to all the teens sections, to the citizens. In one motion, the people of District Three raised their fists in the air as they chanted our names. Two Peacekeepers literally grabbed us and nearly dragged us to the Justice Building. They shoved me into a small room with a dark blue plush carpet and a bright red leather loveseat. I sat down and waited for people to come in to say goodbye. My electronics teacher from the Academy came in as did a few people that Dad knows from his inventing work. I had spent nearly all last summer helping him with stuff as basically his right hand man. Until now. I knew I'll see my parents last. The peacekeeper lead me out and Vanesia took Emma and me to the tribute train.

"Well, we're finally off to the Capitol!" Vanesia cheered before flouncing off to her room. I looked around the main car and I saw them. My parents were sitting on a couch. My mother was sitting on my dad's lap curled up and sobbing uncontrollably. In the one hour span between the start of the Reaping until now, they seem to have aged twenty years.

"Shh, honey, we'll get to help him." Dad said soothingly. "Honey, they're here. Galileo's here, baby." My mom raised her head slowly and stared at me as tears streamed down from her large sad eyes. Slowly I came over to her and Dad.

"Hey, Mom." I whispered as she stood up shakily. In one motion, she wrapped her arms around me a second before her knees gave way. I held her frail frame against me as she wept into my shirt. I bent down and scooped her up like I've seen Dad do a million times. "Where's your room?" I asked Dad.

"Down the hall, son." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as it constricted before tears trickled down his face. "Thank you."

"No problem, Dad." I said trying to keep my voice even. I carried Mom to her and Dad's room and lay her down on the bed. I gently take out her bun running my fingers through her hair like I've seen Dad do. She lay balled up on her side, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "Hey, Mom, I'll be talking with Dad. He'll probably check on you later." I said as I pulled the covers over her. She gripped my hand until her knuckles turn white. I knelt down and looked into her face lined with sadness. She fell asleep with tears streaming down her face. I closed the door quietly and came out into the 'living room' of our car before Dad wraps me in a hug.

"Son - I'll - I'll talk to both of you later." He said through his tears before leaving to check on Mom.

"Ok." I said understandingly. I knew Mom and Dad would think of a plan for us as our mentors, but I figured they probably need time to themselves. Being victors of the 54th and 46th Hunger Games didn't grant immunity for their son - me - from going into this one. They had no guarantee that I would make it out alive.

"You can sit on a chair, you know." I say gently smiling at Emma who was sitting on the floor staring at the carpet.

"You've been on this train before?" Emma asked me quietly, running her hands through the plush carpet.

"Nope." I replied plopping down next to her. Her eyes widened. "I spend the first few weeks of the summer at a friend's house." She nodded.

"Do your parents talk about their games much?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope. We just try and blend in with the neighborhood, you know." I replied lightly. Emma nodded again. "Hey, Emma, I think we can get some snacks. You hungry?" Emma shrugged. I tracked down Vanesia and soon Emma and I were snacking on rolls similar to ours back home, some crackers, and a salty meat that's known as summer sausage. The reality of my parents being my mentors hit me. I knew leaving has hit Emma as she stared at the table and picked at her food.

"I'll try and help you win." Emma said suddenly. I looked at her oddly. "Your parents can't loose you."

"Yours can't loose you either." I countered. Emma shrugged. "Look, Emma, don't not try just because my parents are our mentors, ok? Do you promise?" She nodded slowly. "Emma, don't worry. They'll help you too." She nodded again.

"I hope your mom feels better." She whispered.

"Yeah." I paused. "Once Dad gets her focused on the task at hand, she'll feel better. I remember bringing her tea and her engineering manuals when she was feeling bad and laying around in bed." I chuckled at the memory. "My parents are nerds." I suddenly said chuckling. "Dad once wired a microchip in such a way that it would light up and spell Mom's name." Emma laughed.

"My dad proposed to Mom by writing, 'Will you marry me?' in the soot covering the machines they worked in. We laughed thinking about our parents.

"My mom has to repair our toaster almost every other day. That thing is as old as Panem itself. Once she spent half an hour working on it. Dad was convinced it had bit the soot, but she finally got it working. She smacked Dad on the rear with a spatula and said, 'I am your - Mrs. Fix-It, genius!'" Emma and I laugh as I hear Dad come in. "I'm glad you get to meet her."

"I'm glad you get to meet Leo too." Dad says joining us. "Once Leo was helping me with putting together some components for a small machine, and we were working with super-glue. Well, he was eight and still had a tendency to pick his nose." I blush knowing exactly what's coming next. "So, he thinks nothing of it and goes digging for _something_ up there, and suddenly I hear, 'Dad!'" Dad does a very accurate impression of a high nasaly voice. "My finger got stuck!"

"DAD!" I yelped. That was one of his favorite stories to tell about me.

"Wiress freaked out for about a minute and then started laughing at him." Dad stopped to laugh some more. "So, we walk him to the urgent-care clinic and they manage to get him unstuck, but the look on his face when he realized his predicament was priceless!"

"Dad," I groaned giving him my mock-serious face. "Please limit embarrassing stories to one a day while we're away, _please?_" Dad just laughed, but I noticed the sadness was still in his eyes.

"Don't worry, son." He said patting me on the back. "I won't embarrass you. Too much." He smiled. "I will do everything in my power to help both of you, ok?"

"Ok." Emma and I replied smiling.

"Dad -" I pause. "I - I'm not happy I'm going into the Games, but -" I paused choosing my words carefully. "I wouldn't want any other mentor except you."

"Thanks, son." Dad said wrapping me in a hug. "I know whatever happens, you will make your mother and I proud." He released me and took Emma's hands in his. "Dear, I also know you will represent our district well. Wiress and I will do everything we can to help you too." She smiled. We watched the scenery change as we came closer to the Capitol. Dad reminded us that we had our smarts and determination, and that was something the Capitol could never take away.


	3. Chapter 3

Mom's sobbing had slowed by the time we get to the Capitol allowing Dad to sit on the couch with Emma and I. Vanesia was extremely excited that we have finally arrived here. Emma's eyes widened as the muticolored skyline came into view. "Are those people?" She asked in a whisper. We gawked at the beings that had their clothes, hair, and even skin in a myriad of color combinations.

"Unfortunately." I quipped. Emma laughed and I found myself taking her hand in mine.

"Every year, they look more ridiculous. Not less." Dad sighs.

"Um - Mr. Tesla?" Emma asks shyly.

"Oh, you can call me Beetee." He said smiling.

"Do you - wave at them or anything?"

"It can't hurt." Dad replied. We heard a door open as Mom shuffled down the hallway. Her dress was now rumpled and her hair was damp from her tears. As she came into the living room, fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. "Oh - honey -" Dad whispered, his voice heavy with pain. Mom sniffled and let out a small whimper. "Galileo and Emma have eaten some snacks already. I think you should eat too." Mom shrugged. Dad and I exchanged glances knowing that Mom was so upset she probably wouldn't eat unless someone force-fed her. Unfortunately, Dad had to do that one summer after they had returned from the Capitol. I had spent an extra week at Cord's place as Dad didn't want me to spend my time worrying about Mom. However, I was ten and I knew that Mom wouldn't be back to herself for a while. That's when Dad told me about her games and then his.

The train stopped and we lined up behind Vanesia. She was waving and laughing, saying hi to many of the spectators. Everyone cheered when my name was called, probably because I was the son of two victors. Emma's grip on my hand was cutting off the circulation to my fingers. We made our way to the Training Center and Vanesia opened the door. "We're here!" She squealed.

"Whoa! You guys _weren't joking_ when you said this place was lavish!" I gasped.

"Mr. Tesla, you mean you've never brought your son here?" Vanesia asked. "I would think you would want him to relive yours and your wive's glory days!"

"We knew the Capitol would allow him to soon enough." Dad said, his voice cold with fury. I gulped and looked back at him. Mom was clutching his hand and looked really pale. "Excuse me, Galileo's mother must sit down." he guided Mom to the nearest couch, helping her lay down and propping her feet up. "Vanesia, bring me the smelling salts!"

"Of course." Vanesia said fluffing her wig in a mirror mounted to the wall.

"NOW!" Dad roared. I gulped and broke out of Emma's grasp. Dad didn't take kindly to people not taking him seriously when Mom was sick. Kneeling down by Mom's head, I held one of her hands. She was moaning and trying to keep her eyes open.

"Leo - my - son -" She whispered.

"Mom, I'll make you and Dad proud." I said as she closed her eyes. Her head lolled to the side.

"Crap." I muttered knowing she was out in a dead faint. Dad broke a capsule and both of us coughed as the foul fumes came out of it. Mom was beginning to come back around.

"Dad, do you want me to help Emma find her room?" I asked tentatively.

"No. I'm the mentor for both of you. Let Mom rest and I'll show you kids around. Emma?" he called. "Let's go." He led us down the hall. "Here's your room, dear." he said softening as he talked to Emma. "Leo, wait outside that door right there, son. I'll be there in a minute." The door to Emma's room closed. This was it. I had escaped the Capitol's clutches until now. I slid down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees pulled up to my chin. I wanted to do what I could to help Dad as Mom was probably going to be a wreck all this week. This week was all I had with them. Then I would go into the arena and who knows what would happen. I sighed. My natural instinct was to do everything I could to come back to Mom and Dad, but the reality is that I probably wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma seemed to be dragging her feet a bit when we made our way to the chariots. I couldn't blame her. The iron suits they put us in that had gears and wires glued to them were heavy. I lifted her under her arms as she stepped up. "Hold on." I said. Mom came up to us. "Mom - we're about to take off."

"Wait, let me -" Mom used her hand to brush my hair back and tugged on my outfit so it fit just so. She kissed me. "My handsome -"

"Thanks, Mom." I said sheepishly. She adjusted Emma's outfit.

"Beautiful girl." She whispered.

"You'll make us proud, son!" Dad called. "C'mon, hon." Mom stepped off the chariot a second before it began moving.

"Galileo -" Emma said shakily. "I - I don't feel - good." She whispered. I put my arm around her waist.

"You'll be ok."

"I - feel - dizzy."

"Just focus on the cart in front of us." I instructed. The prep team had powdered her face, but her hands were awfully pale. I took one of them and squeezed it reassuringly. We waved to the crowd. When we stopped for the President's speech, I let Emma lean on me a bit as she closed her eyes. We made it back to the training center and I helped her down.

"Beetee - she looks -" Mom began.

"Well, let's at least get her home." Dad said. He nodded to me and we put her arms around our shoulders before bending down and carrying her fireman style. We got to the living room of the District Three suite. Mom began taking off the ridiculous costume. Suddenly Emma gagged.

"Oh - honey -" Mom moved out of the way a second before Emma threw up on the carpet and fell to her knees sobbing. She pointed to a blanket on the couch and I grabbed it. Mom wrapped it around Emma and settled her into her lap. She hummed the lullaby she had hummed to me whenever I was sick. Mom kissed Emma's forehead. "She's not -"

"Feverish?" Dad asked kneeling by Emma. I grabbed the first aid kit. The avox assigned to our unit and one of his co-workers were cleaning up the mess on the carpet.

"Thanks guys." I said quietly as I walked by. "Dad, Mom, here." I handed them the first aid kit.

"Let's call the doctor." Dad said. He pushed a button on a console on the living room wall.

"Dr. Walton." A voice said on the intercom. From her voice she seemed to be Mom's age.

"We have our female tribute who just threw up on the carpet and she's pretty weak. She doesn't seem to be running a fever though."

"Bring her to the medical suite." Dr. Walton ordered. Mom kissed Emma on the forehead.

"We're going to -"

"The doctor." I finished. "C'mon, Emma." I picked her up still wrapped in the blanket.

"You can stay here, son." Dad said gently.

"Dad, she's my district partner." I replied. I shivered as Emma put a frail hand on my cheek. We went to the basement and into a place that looked like a small clinic. Dr. Walton met us and directed me to lay Emma on a stretcher. She examined Emma quickly and took a small sample of blood from her finger.

"She's anemic." Dr. Walton said. "What was your typical diet in District Three?" She asked.

"Tesserae grain." Emma replied. "Sometimes I would have it twice." Dr. Walton nodded. She disappeared and came out with an IV bag full of dark red liquid.

"I'm giving you a blood transfusion." She explained. "I also think you have altitude sickness." She put a tube that went around Emma's face and had holes for under her nose to deliver the oxygen.

"Will she be able to -" Mom began.

"Go to training tomorrow?" Dad finished.

"I believe so." Dr. Walton said. She also handed Emma a protein and vitamin shake. I held the straw as Emma slowly drank it. "Thank you for bringing her in."

"You'll be ok, Emma." I said reassuringly.

"Galileo - you're so gentle." Emma whispered holding my hand. "And you have to go through this." I shrugged. "How did I get such a good district partner?" Mom smiled tenderly.

"Oh, Leo takes after -" She looked at Dad and beckoned him over. He blushed as she wrapped him in a hug and stroked his face. "After my love -" She explained.

"Wiress plays up how I helped her after her Games." Dad explained sheepishly. We all laughed, but it was so true. Dad was and is Mom's rock. Even today. Was it just today that she was laughing as we came downstairs dressed as "her twins?"

"You _are_ pretty awesome, dad." I chuckled. A flash of sadness passed across Dad's face.

"Thanks, son." He said smiling. "Son, your mom and I are going to go back to the suite and talk some strategy."

"Yeah, and I bet Mom's tired." I quipped. I went over and kissed Mom on the cheek. "Love ya, Mom." I hugged Dad and we slapped each other on the back before they left. Dr. Walton gave the ok for Emma to go back to the suite an hour later. I carried her upstairs.

"This is it, I guess." Emma whispered into my nightshirt. I rubbed her back. Mom had found the thickest nightgown in Emma's room and had her change into it. She had led Emma to my room and they both stammered something to the effect of: Emma would like to stay with you tonight.

"What do you mean?" I asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Already her color was looking better.

"I'm - I'm being cared for by - a young man who - is gentle."

"Did you almost say 'who I love?'" I asked slowly. Emma blushed and smiled.

"I can't explain it -" Emma paused. Tears came to her eyes before she rolled away from me. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Emma - no - come here." I whispered, my heart breaking. She rolled back toward me and I wrapped my arms gently around her. Something about her was just so sweet - so perfect. "I - I love you too." I whispered shocked that the words were coming out of my mouth. I chuckled. "I take after Dad, I guess. I want to protect and care for what I love."

"I'm scared, Galileo." Emma whispered through her tears.

"Yeah, me too." I replied rubbing her back. "But we can be scared together." Emma nodded. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine.

"Good night." I whispered kissing her forehead. A part of me wondered what Mom and Dad would think of me falling in love with my district partner. _Son, just chose someone that you know you will be able to serve and love for the rest of your life and who will do the same for you._ Dad had told me. I smiled into Emma's hair. I may only have a few weeks more to live, but I would love Emma for all of it. According to Mom, Dad had wanted to kiss her within the first hour that they met during an award ceremony at her school. By the end of the night he had succeeded. Twice. I guess I was my father's son after all.


	5. Part 2: The Plan

I woke up to pretty dark grey eyes staring up at me. "Emma." I whispered as she repositioned herself in my arms. She looked around and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm not dreaming?" She asked sadly as she looked around the lavish bedroom of the training center.

"Nope." I said. We heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

"Oh -" Mom said opening the door and noticing us. She blushed. "Emma was warm - with you." I smiled. "Get up. Breakfast." She said. "Emma," Emma turned her head toward Mom. "Your clothes are still -"

"In your room?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Yeah, Emma, Mom wants you to use your bathroom. We have to eat and then train."

"Ok." Emma whispered. She kissed me. "Thank you." I smiled before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. We came down the hallway in sweats and t-shirts. "Oh -" She gasped. "Is that all ours?"

"Yeah." I said looking at the dining room table. Our attendants had set up large platters with pancakes, eggs, fruit, sausage, and several pitchers of juice. "Wow!" I gasped. "And Dad's happy because he doesn't have to do the dishes." I quipped. Dad chuckled, but I could tell he and Mom were sad. They sat one side of the table and held hands. I pulled out a chair for Emma and we sat down. Eustacia came down and squealed about the great sponsorship parties she had attended last night.

"Oh, Galileo, you should've heard the sponsors gushing about you! They can't wait to see what you can do with Wiress and Beetee as your parents!" She squealed. Mom tried to choke down a sob but burst out sobbing with her head in her hands.

"Get out." Dad said standing up and pushing his chair back. "_Never _talk to my son like that _ever_ again." He said, his voice low with fury. Eustacia glared at him.

"Might I remind you that I play an important role in helping your son through these upcoming games?" Eustacia said sweetly but with pure hatred dripping out of her voice.

"I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! **_GET OUT!"_** Dad yelled. He grabbed his empty juice glass and threw it at Eustacia. She ran as fast as she could out of the dining room and out of our suite. I watched all this unfold with my hands on Mom's shoulders massaging them as she was curled up in her chair sobbing. "Son, sit down and eat." he said tiredly. Emma looked at Dad terrified. Mom slowly looked up at Emma and tentatively reached her hand across the table. They squeezed hands and Mom hummed a comforting tune even though tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Dad, what do you want us to do about training?" I asked.

"First eat up. Then I'll instruct you on training." Dad said with a hint of sharpness still in his voice. I gulped and shoved some eggs into my mouth. "I'm sorry, son." Dad said apologetically. "I'd give up everything I had for you two not to be here now." He whispered. "How are you, dear?" Dad asked Emma who nodded as she swallowed some sausage. "Here." Dad handed her a pastry. "Wiress loves these. Try it." He smiled tenderly at Emma as she bit into the soft fruit filled pastry. "There. Just eat one, ok? I figured you should try them before you get too full." Dad encouraged Mom to eat some. She smiled at both of us as we finished our meals.

"Ok, kids. Listen to me." Dad said in the living room as we were about to head out. "You guys both need to work on survival and traps. Train with light weapons only near the end of the day, ok? Perhaps the last hour of training." Emma and I nodded. "Emma, did you drink your protein shake?" Emma nodded. "Someone will bring you one from the hospital for you during lunch." Dad wrapped Emma in a hug.

"I am sure you will do -" Mom wrapped Emma in a hug.

"Well." Dad finished smiling. "Wiress has confidence in you, dear."

"Thanks." Emma said. "Both of you." She smiled. "Galileo, I'll wait outside the door, ok?"

"Thanks." I said. I looked into my parents' eyes. Mom blinked back tears yet again. "Mom - Dad - I'll do my best in training, ok?"

"My boy -" Mom said before her voice cracked. She wrapped me in a tight hug. Dad's arms went around both of us.

"Son -" Dad whispered through his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, guys." I said. Dad slowly pulled away so Mom could adjust my clothes and run her hands through my hair before I left. "See you guys this evening."

"See you, son." Dad said smiling. He wrapped his arms around Mom who was crying before waving me off toward the door. Emma was waiting for me. Her shy smile lightened my mood as I reached for her hand. Even if I didn't make it out of the arena, the training was still worth it. I would prove to my parents and all of Panem that I would put my best foot forward in the Games.


	6. Chapter 6

Training went well. A few of the older trainers knew Mom. "Oh, she did very well with this station." The knot tying instructor said. "She had rather nimble fingers. I see you and your partner have the same talent." Emma blushed as the instructor showed me her rope with various knots.

"What about Dad?" I asked. The instructor chuckled.

"I was still in school when your father won his Games." The instructor said. I nodded. "I'm sure you'll make them proud, son." I nodded as Emma asked me which station I wanted to go to. We thanked the instructor and went to a survival station.

"Now, what's one thing to remember?" The instructor asked us.

"Work with what you have in the arena." Emma said. I nodded.

"Yes, and _think _about all the uses of the resources in the arena once you know what they are." the instructor said. "For example, your father found items that could conduct electricity well. Has he taught you about those?"

"He did. Once." I said. I paused. "He - He hoped I would not be here."

"Well, here, make something rudimentary." I nodded and constructed a small trap with some wire, a battery, and some materials that I knew could conduct electricity. "Well, your father would be proud." He said smiling. "How are they doing, if I may ask?" He asked earnestly. I gulped.

"He's managing." I admitted. Might as well tell the truth. "He's managing to keep himself afloat and get Mom through the days as best he can." The instructor nodded.

"Give him my best." I nodded.

"Thank you." I helped Emma dig a firepit using a rock and a small knife. Suddenly I had an idea. "Emma, keep digging." I instructed. I found a metal disk about the size of the platforms we would stand around. I placed it on the small platform that had vegetation growing out of it. "Come here." She came over. "Stand on this so it doesn't move."

"Galileo -" She asked questioningly. I grasped her hands reassuringly. Her eyes got wide. "You have a plan?" I smiled.

"I think I do." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me gently.

"You'll do brilliant." It was my turn to blush as I began digging. "Ok."

"You're done?" Emma asked surprised. I smiled and picked her up, lifting her feet off the disk. She giggled. "Don't want to give everything away."

"Wow, you two are ridiculous." One of the other tributes said. She was from District Twelve. Her district partner was also following her around. She eyed me curiously. "You're from District Three. The Victors' son." It wasn't a question.

"You were the one who volunteered for your sister." She nodded. "Galileo." I held out my hand.

"Katniss." she shook my hand stiffly.

"And I'm Peeta." Her district partner said. We teamed up and went to the remaining survival stations. Katniss had hunted and so she knew stuff also. Peeta had apparently worked in a bakery in the town, so he wasn't as well versed in wilderness knowledge as Katniss. I wondered if they were just doing the stations together or if they were also 'together' like Emma and I were. Peeta seemed to be a bit into his district partner, gazing at her as she worked or sweetly smiling randomly at her. I kept on thinking about my plan. During Emma and my last hour, we went to the light weapons station. I learned how to throw a knife, and Emma learned how to use a sling. At the end of training, we went back to our suite exhausted. Luckily a large dinner was waiting.

"Right, now that you have slowed down a bit, how was training?" Dad asked once I had devoured my meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Emma smiled at me. She reached for a sweet creamy drink, but Mom cleared her throat and pointed to her protein shake. Emma smiled shyly at her mentor before finishing the shake first.

"Decent." I said. Dad smiled at me. "I think I have a plan." Dad's eyebrows went up. "I just need to wait until the coast is clear around the cornucopia. Then I will have access to what I need."

"But the careers -" Mom began. She blinked back tears.

"Oh right." I forgot about that detail.

"Tell me your plan, son." Dad said quietly.

"The mines around the plates we stand on. I just have to figure out how to dig them up and reactivate them." Dad nearly choked on his meal. "Um - Dad - do you think it's possible?"

"Let me think about it tonight." Dad said. "Keep that in mind though, but let me think about it, ok?" I nodded. "Actually, why don't you and Emma come to the study after you two eat." Dad encouraged Mom to finish her plate that he had fixed for her and then they went to the study. I devoured what was on my plate and got up.

"No - Galileo - one more plate -" Mom said. She came back and piled my plate high with food. She put her hand on my shoulder and nodded resolutely. Dad and I had a habit of locking ourselves in his workroom at home and plowing away on a project leaving only to go to the bathroom. Mom would eventually bring down our meals and nearly force us to eat.

"Yes, Mom." I said. She looked at Emma's plate before patting her on the shoulder and kissing her on the forehead. When Emma and I had eaten as much as we could, we went to my parents' study. Dad smiled at me as he showed us a sketch he did on a large piece of graph paper. "Dad, what did you come up with?"

"A way to get one of you home." He said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, tell me what you know." Dad said as he and Mom stood across from Emma and I around the large square worktable. I looked at the sketch. It was a rough drawing of 24 plates around the cornucopia.

"Well, each plate is surrounded by mines, or there is one mine under each plate with sensors around the edge of the plate." I reasoned. "They are controlled somehow and turned off after the countdown."

"What will be the hardest thing to figure out?" Dad asked.

"The control mechanism." I answered. Emma nodded. She pulled up a chair and looked at the drawing with all of us.

"That's right." He said beaming. Mom smiled a bit at me and took Dad's hand. "What will you need?"

"A way to dig down into the ground, pull out the mines, and re-work them somehow." I explained. "Wow. That sounds much easier that it really is."

"Most projects -" Mom began before looking back down at the drawing.

"Are." Dad and I finished before we chuckled. The first time I had finished Mom's sentences at the same time as Dad, we both laughed for about five minutes.

"Now, Emma," Dad looked to my right. Emma had sat down in a chair next to the table and was picking at her nails. "What factory did you work in?"

"Six." Emma replied quietly. I could tell she had zoned out as Dad, Mom, and I were discussing all of this.

"Stand up, dear. Take a look at this with us. Your work with cameras and putting together small gears will help immensely." Dad said gently. Emma looked at Dad shyly and stood up. Mom came over to her and put her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Now, where do you think you'll be able to help -" Mom looked at me, sadness filling her large eyes.

"I can help him figure out the wiring and such once he gets them out. " Emma said more confidently. Mom smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Yes and protect - " Mom said slowly.

"They'll need an alliance."Dad interjected. "They can learn how to defend themselves, but I'd like for them to try for an alliance." Emma and I nodded. We talked until 10:30. Mom glanced up at the clock and lightly slapped Dad.

"Beetee, you kept him up-" She yelped looking at the clock again.

"With enough time to still get a decent night's sleep before training." Dad said chuckling. "I seem to recall a certain young lady going to bed at 2am after chatting and such with her mentor nearly every night. Yet, she managed to come home a Victor." Mom blushed as all of us laughed. "Emma, I've hung up some training clothes in Leo's closet in case you stay with him tonight."

"You're corrupting our -" Mom stared at Dad horrified as he laughed. Unbeknownst to her, Emma and I had asked Dad if that was ok, and he got my/our room ready as we ate after training.

"I'm merely doing what you did to my closet your first hour in the Capitol." Dad said in his defense.

"And with that awkward piece of information, I'm going to bed. Night, parents." I hugged mom and dad before going to bed. Emma came in a few minutes later. She changed into her pajamas before snuggling next to me. Turning over, I opened my mouth to ask her how she thought the plan would work. Soft snores indicated she was already asleep. Smiling I wrapped my arms around her before falling asleep myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Knock knock!_ "Leo!" It was Mom. "Leo? I know Emma is -" She trailed off at the sound of our escort walking around in stilettos in the dining room. Emma and I chuckled. Mom got distracted by the smallest things, but I always knew what she was trying to say.

"She wants us both to get up." I said quietly in her ear. "She didn't even knock on your door." Emma giggled and snuggled tighter against me.

"I'm so comfortable." Emma whispered. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, me too." In one motion, Mom walked into the room and yanked the blankets off of us. "MOM!" I yelped.

"Well, at least you're -" Mom looked at the sequins on Emma's pajamas and giggled a bit.

"Yeah, Mom. We're dressed." I said feeling the heat radiate off my face. I must've been bright red. Emma was blushing as well.

"Wiress!" Dad called. "You'd better get the kids up! They want an interview."

"But - what about -" She protested leaning against the door frame and poking her head out into the hallway. She and Dad were dressed in dark slacks and button-down shirts as they were meeting with some people as our mentors today.

"I just called to see if they can do it after training!" Dad said coming down the hall. "Leo, Emma, c'mon, kids. Up and breakfast." Five minutes later, we were sitting at the breakfast table trying to make a dent in the several pounds of food Mom had piled on each of our plates. Dad was arguing with our escort again.

"If they want a full day of training, they'd better go now." Dad said frustrated.

"But - " Mom began looking at our plates.

"They can eat a big lunch there. C'mon kids. The survival instructor is opening his station early. It's the least I can do." He muttered. "Emma, dear, take your shake with you. Someone can take the glass when you're down there." Emma nodded. Mom had coaxed Dr. Walton to order Emma protein and mineral supplement shakes for all the days we'd be in the Capitol.

"Thanks, dad." I said. I hugged Mom and Dad. "See you guys this evening." I took Emma's hand and we walked to the elevator.

"But they have to get ready -" Eustacia screeched in protest standing by the table where Mom and Dad were still sitting.

"I'D RATHER HAVE MY SON TRAIN TO SURVIVE THAN DIE BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE NEEDED HIM TO LOOK PRETTY!" Dad roared as the elevator door closed. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard Mom's sobs over Dad's yelling. Emma's arms went around me.

"Leo," Emma whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. "Leo, it's ok. It's ok." She whispered kissing my face and neck. "Leo." Her lips brushed my skin and I shivered.

"I - I just - Dad's trying so hard to deal with all of this - so is Mom - but -" I stammered.

"I know you can win for them." Emma whispered before her lips met mine.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled. "I know you can win too." I dried my eyes and we walked into the training center.

"You are only permitted to work on the survival stations." A gamemaker informed us. "Once the other tributes get here, you are free to move about."

"Thanks." I said. We reviewed what we learned yesterday and no one else said anything about us being there early. In fact, most people ignored us. District 1 and 2 headed right over to the heavy weapons stations. I thought I saw the girl from two kiss her district partner before she headed over to the knife throwing station. We focused on traps during the morning. "Maybe we should talk to some people about an alliance." I suggested. Emma nodded. One of the Capitol attendants brought her the protein shake.

"Bulking up, Three?" The blonde girl from One asked. I glared at her.

"For your information, she needs it for health reasons." I snarled.

"Well, I hope she's not sick during the Games then!" She cackled. I balled up my fists.

"Galileo -" Emma said softly, wrapping one of her small hands around one of my fists.

"Well, aren't we feisty." The male tribute from Four said coming over to Emma and I. I gave him a hard look as we grabbed our sandwiches. "You seem to have more fight in you than most people from your district."

"Thanks." I said. "I guess being raised by Victors has taught me a few things." I said crossing my arms and looking at him in the eye daring him to say anything smart to that. That was partially true. Seeing Dad stick up for Mom when the Capitol tries to make her look incompetent taught me how to stand my ground. Mom had been taunted on live TV during victory tours, and it was during one of those tours when they got their infamous nicknames. In fifth grade, someone had said, _"At least no one calls my parents Nuts and Volts!" _I used my new-found knowledge of centripetal force to take a weight on a string, swing it around and hit the kid in the nose. The week of detention and Dad grounding me from helping him or Mom in their workroom was still worth it.

"Ok." Four replied. "Like what?"

"Like how to use the arena to my advantage." I replied. "And specialized knowledge that I plan to use." Four raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You'll see." I said evasively. Four nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." He grunted. I sat down next to Emma and grinned at her. She took my hand before cuddling on the bench.

"Hi." A small girl with curly dark brown hair and coffee colored skin came to our table holding a lunch tray.

"Hi." Emma said smiling. "Haven't you eaten?"

"Yeah. I ate in the corner." She said softly. "I don't know who to sit by." The Careers were at one table, and the other tributes were scattered around the small lunchroom. The only person sitting alone was the Katniss also known as the Girl on Fire. Her district partner and/or boyfriend was sitting with some of the non-career tributes who appeared to be laughing at a joke he had told.

"Sit by us." Emma said smiling. "We won't bite, I promise." The small girl smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Eleven. I'm Rue."

"Three. I'm Galileo and my partner is Emma. " I said. "You'd better eat up, I think lunch is almost over." Emma giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You sound just like your dad. Minus the glasses and overflowing pocket-protector." She chuckled. I blushed harder knowing she was right.

"And being like a million years old." I quipped. I looked at her. "So - uh -" I paused looking at Rue again. "Have you thought about alliances?"

"I dunno." She said shyly. "I was just going to hide."

"Wouldn't we all like to do that." I muttered. "Well - Um - if we get in one, do you want to be in ours?"

"Um - " Rue shrugged. She turned around to see Katniss looking at her with a look of sympathy and protectiveness.

"Maybe talk with her." Emma said quietly pointing to the Girl on Fire. "Or at least see if you can train together." Rue smiled.

"Ok." She said happily. We all finished our lunch and then went back to training. Emma and I focused on light weapons, and Emma did some strength training.

_"Attention, tributes, would District Three come to the main doors. I repeat, would District Three come to the main doors."_ A male announcer called over the public address system in the training and I gripped hands as we exited the large room. The other tributes at their stations gawked at us for a second before resuming their activities. I remembered that we might only have 3/4 a day of training for something. Whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope your dad isn't too -" Emma trailed off eerily like Mom as the elevator doors opened at our floor. Dad was in the living room screaming at our escort.

"Mr. Tesla!" She screeched. "I won't hesitate to call the Peacekeepers to have you removed from the facility!"

"DAD!" I called. My voice seemed to knock some sense into Dad. I ran into his arms. "Dad - it's ok -" Dad gripped me and I felt the frames of his glasses pressing into the top of my head. His body shuddered as he began sobbing. "Dad - I - don't cry, Dad - we worked hard." I felt another person wrap her arms around me. "Mom -" I whispered. "It's ok, mom." Dad let go and I dried my eyes. Mom wrapped me in a hug and hummed as she stroked my hair. Emma stood next to Mom and patted her shoulder. "Guys - we're just doing the interview - right?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah - I'm sorry, son." Dad said as he brushed a tear away from his face. "I just got so frustrated - I - I just want all of us home."

"I know, dad." I said quietly. I looked at Eustacia who was still glaring at us. "So - I suppose Emma and I should get prettied up for an interview?"

"Yes! Your prep teams are in the Remake Rooms!"

"C'mon, Emma." I said. "Oh - by the way, what will we be talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." Eustacia said smiling. Dad glared at her. I guess that's why he was so upset. He wouldn't be able to give us guidance as to handle these unexpected interviews.

"Alright. Well, I'll knock your socks off, guys." I said smiling at my parents.

"I'll do my best for you, Wiress. And Beetee." Emma said shyly. She hugged my parents before we walked hand in hand into the remake room.

We were dressed in probably the most comfortable interview outfits ever. We were wearing sneakers, sweats that were slimfit without being clingy and semi-form fitting hooded sweatshirts. They shimmered as if lit wires were running up and down them. I sat in a padded wooden chair with Emma sitting a foot away from me. Ceasar sat across from us. The studio had a wooden floor that looked like a gym floor. The backdrop was a brick wall. A rack of free-weights was behind us as if we were in a gymnasium. "Now, we normally don't do interviews while you tributes are training, but we decided to make an exception." Caesar explained. I gulped. "So, Galileo Tesla, let's start with you. You are the son of Wiress and Beetee Tesla."

"That I am." I said smiling. "They're really great parents. Quirks and all. I can bring my friends home once in a while." Caesar laughed and I imagined the audience of the Capitol and the other citizens of Panem laughing too.

"Tell me, what is the best thing about being a son of two victors?" I thought about it.

"Well, we have a lot to give back to our district." I said. "Our invention shop provides jobs and I've been able to help some friends out like bring something extra in my lunch for them. Not everyone in the district lives the way we do." Caesar nodded.

"What would you say is the one thing you've learned from your parents?" Images of my childhood flashed through my mind. Inventing with both Mom and Dad, sitting on Mom's lap while she hummed to me or read to me from an engineering magazine, the superglue incident, and watching Dad through the years care for Mom after they returned from watching two tributes die every year in the Games.

"I'd say I've learned how to persevere." I said. "My parents haven't always had it easy." I paused debating on how much to share. "Sometimes my mom gets tired yet she keeps on inventing."

"Tired?" Caesar asked.

"Um - I guess it's not really a secret, but she sometimes doesn't feel well. Because of the - her Games." I said. "That's what Dad says. And Dad - I've learned a lot from Dad. I've seen him care for her even during a 60 hour workweek of inventing." I paused. "I remember being eight and sitting on their bed with a washcloth over Mom's forehead while Dad would work on a notebook in his lap because he didn't want to leave Mom's side." I gulped.

"I see." Caesar said. "Do you think you can use these things to your advantage in the Games?" I paused.

"I will take care of my allies and my district partner." I said before pausing to collect my thoughts. "Right now, the best way I can help my parents is to persevere and work hard so I can come home with them after the Games." Caesar was silent. Emma looked at me and tears came to her eyes.

"Now, Emma Tungsten, you have known Galileo for a few days now." Emma smiled. "Do you feel privileged to know this young man?" Emma smiled and nodded.

"He's very nice - kind and helpful - just the way -" She blinked back tears. "Just like Mr. Tesla is when he helps his wife." She paused. "I didn't know if I could win or do well, but he's given me confidence." She smiled. "He's a very good district partner." Caesar smiled.

"And what unique advantage do you bring to the Games?" Caesar asked. Emma thought for a moment.

"Well - as you can see I'm quiet." She said smiling shyly. "So - I just might lay low and help Galileo as his district partner." Caesar thanked us for our time and the interview was over. We hurried up to the District Three suite.

"Mom - hey - mom - it's ok." I whispered as Mom wrapped both Emma and I in a hug sobbing. She kissed both of us on our cheeks in between her sobs.

"Proud - so proud -" She whispered before kissing me again. Dad tapped her on the shoulder before helping her peel her arms off of Emma and me. He wrapped us in a hug.

"Good job, son." he whispered. "Good job."

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"Good job, Emma. You did well too. You both will do well for your tribute interviews." Emma and I nodded. "We can talk about it all tomorrow. I want you both to go to bed now."

"Yes, dad." I said quietly. Even though I didn't know how the interview was received among our potential sponsors, I knew that I was able to say what I wanted to say about my parents, and that was what mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm listening to Mumford & Sons song "Lover of the Light" which is perfect for this chapter! :)

* * *

"You did well." Emma whispered. I nodded. We were sitting on my bed talking after our interview.

"So did you." I said as she snuggled against me. "Your family will be happy to see you before the Games."

"I didn't have family." Emma said sadly. "I'm from the community home." She looked at me sadly. "I'm used to people feeling sorry for me."

"Is that why you graduated early and began working?" Emma nodded. "How long have you been living there?"

"Since I was eight." Emma replied. "My family died in an apartment fire." She paused. "I was at school helping the teacher clean the room." I kissed her of the forehead. "Galileo -" She whispered. "I never thought I'd have someone again until -" She paused. "Until you." She smiled. "It's like I'm a part of your family."

"Would you like to be part of my family?" I asked, an idea coming to my mind. Emma's eyebrows raised. "Let me ask my dad." I got out of bed and knocked on the door to my parents' study. They were in there talking about their inventions and probably my plan. "Dad?" I asked as he opened the door.

"What do you need, son?" He asked gently. Mom's large eyes filled with worry as she came over from her place at the worktable.

"It's nothing bad - I just need - do you guys have a wire?" I asked slowly. Mom put her hand to her mouth. She and Dad knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Son," Dad said slowly. "Is this the plan before - the plan?" I nodded. Mom stared at him quizzically. I had talked to Dad about my feelings toward Emma after our first day of training. "Do you understand that officially, what you are about to do is not binding?" I nodded.

"Yes, dad. But - I want to do it." Mom took a wire from a drawer and she came to Emma and my room. She handed me the thin coil of material and I looked at Emma who had sat up and was staring at us intrigued.

"Emma," I gulped and looked into her eyes. "In the three days I have known you - well - they have been amazing. Ok, yeah, we're tributes and everything, but - I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Emma smiled.

"I've loved you too - since - the train." Emma whispered. She took my hands. "You want to do this?" I nodded.

"I love you, and even if we have a few more weeks to live, I want to spend it with you." Emma smiled.

"Same here." She smiled.

"Emma - change -" Mom went to the closet and rummaged around. She found an off white simple dress. "Here." She pointed to the bathroom before going back to the closet. "Galileo - " She pulled down a pantsuit and tie. She turned around while I changed into it and was messing with my tie when Emma came out. She looked beautiful with her hair down and her dress on.

"Come on, kids. Wiress." Dad said. He led all of us up to the roof. A cool breeze was gently blowing the flowers growing in the planters in the center of the roof. Walkways led around the planters. Mom led us to the exact middle where the paths met so we were surrounded by plants.

"Beetee, will you -" She asked.

"Yes, hon." Dad said. Mom smiled and held up a small camera she had snuck into the Capitol. "Ok, Galileo, Emma, hold hands." My hands were trembling as I took Emma's small fragile hands. Dad took a deep breath. Mom took a picture and smiled at us as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Galileo - do you take Emma Tungsten to be - your wife for - however long your young lives are? Do you promise to love her and to protect her as long as you shall live?"

"I do." I stammered.

"Emma, do you take - my son -" Dad paused as he drew a shaky breath. "Do you take my son Galileo Tesla to be your husband - however long your young lives are?" Emma nodded. "Do you -promise to love him and - Do you promise to love him with all your heart, dear?" Emma nodded.

"I do." She said smiling. Dad motioned for us to lean in toward each other as he put a circle of wire around both of our necks. This was a District Three thing. Usually the best man would do this at the ceremony as the magistrate led the bride and groom in reciting the vows.

"Kids - You take care of each other and love each other, ok?" Dad whispered through his tears. "Son, she's yours now." he smiled at us. "Emma, Leo's a good young man - he's - he's your love, dear." Mom was crying and snapped another picture as we kissed. Mom motioned for us to turn toward her. Our arms were around each other's waist and we leaned in toward each other as we both smiled at her camera, the wire around our necks still.

"Son - daughter-in-law -" Mom whispered. She kissed both of our cheeks before taking the wire off of us. She wrapped us in a hug followed by Dad. All four of us cried out of joy and out of fear knowing that this precious time could end so soon at the Capitol's bidding.

"Let's get to bed, kids."

"Yes, dad." Emma and I said smiling. Mom kissed us both once more before we left the roof. Emma and I walked hand in hand back to our room. The Capitol could take away our lives, but tonight, we made a vow that our love for each other would last forever. We both knew our love would give us strength for whatever came.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning." Emma whispered. Her breath was warm against my skin as she kissed me. I smiled looking down at Emma with her hair splayed out on her pillow, her head against my chest, and the sheets wrapped around us. From our shoulders down, we were one, as our limbs were hopelessly tangled around each other.

"Good morning, Emma Tesla." I whispered in her ear. She shivered with pleasure and we shared a long kiss. "Mom and Dad are up, I think." I said louder. "We'd better join them for breakfast."

"Ok." Emma said. She snuggled closer against me. "Galileo - my Leo - I love you so much."

"Emma, I love you." I said in between kisses. We sighed before getting up and dressing for the day.

"There they are!" Dad called as we came down the hallway hand in hand. "Last day of training!"

"Thanks, dad." I said. I pulled out Emma's chair and we sat down smiling at our parents. We ate our breakfast and talked strategy for our individual training sessions. "I was just thinking about building an epic trap." I said.

"Not bad." Dad replied. "Emma?"

"A trap and - a weapon?" She asked. Dad nodded.

"Good girl. Leo, did you work on weapons too?" I nodded. "Good. Do those first." Dad said. "Three has started with traps every few years and this will change it up, ok?" I nodded.

"Should I indicate anything about The Plan?" I asked.

"No." Dad replied. Mom held his hand and smiled at us.

"I am so proud -" She said softly before bursting into tears. She hugged each of us individually and gave us very wet kisses. "My children - my lovelies -" She whispered in our ears. She headed off to her and Dad's room.

"Let's go you two." Dad said. He went down with us to the training center. "You two work hard and I'll see you this evening." He hugged us both.

"Bye, Dad." We both said. I took Emma's hand and we walked around the training area.

"Galileo, we should actually train." Emma whispered in my ear once we had completed a lap around the room. We focused on weapons since our first two days we only spent an hour or so per day working on them.

"You two must be serious." The boy from Four said as we were taking a quick water break, grabbing two bottles of water from one of the coolers along the side of the room. "So, allies?" Emma's eyes went wide.

"Allies - with the Careers?" She asked. "You'll trust us to build traps for you then?"

"Yeah." Four said. He looked at me. "He said his victor parents have taught him stuff to help him." She nodded. "He's in. Are you?"

"Yes." Emma said. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "We are together."

"Ok." Four muttered. "CATO! YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT ALREADY! LET ME HAVE A GO!" He hollered as the giant boy from Two swung two large swords around at the sword station. We laughed as he ran over to the station.

"You're doing weapons then?" Katniss asked at the archery station. Emma nodded. They both took their stance and fired at the dummy. Both were a bit off. "Well, that's passable." Katniss huffed before handing the bow and arrows to her district partner.

"You got this, Emma." I whispered wrapping my hands around hers to correct her grip.

"Thank you." She said smiling. She fired at another dummy and hit a target. "Here." I focused and aimed.

"You learn mighty fast!" The trainer said smiling at me. "Must be those Tesla genes." He chuckled. "Your mother was a quick learner." He watched Peeta shoot. "Hold it away from your face, sonny! You'll get a string on the nose!" He called. Peeta shot the target. "There ya go!" Peeta nodded. He followed Katniss to the kinves station. Emma pulled on my sleeve and pointed to Rue, the small girl we met before. She was climbing on a rope ladder. We did some weight lifting and running before our training was up.

"Galileo Tesla!" The lead trainer called. Emma squeezed my hand before I slowly unlaced my fingers from hers. I kissed her.

"You'll do well, my love." She whispered. I went into the room and demonstrated my skill with a bow and arrow, knives, and a light spear. I then built a trap that had components set in various places throughout the room. I threw several dummies into the trap where they got tied by ropes, hit by a rock, and got impaled by a stick.

"Thank you, Mr. Tesla." I nodded and left. Fifteen minutes later, Emma joined me near the elevators.

"How did it go?" I asked holding her as we sat in the living room.

"Fine." She whispered. "I did some weapons at the beginning and the end."

"Brilliant." I said smiling before we kissed. She slipped her hand under my shirt and pressed her fingers to my chest. "Emma -" I gasped. I picked her up and carried her to our room. "I think we have a few hours before we get our scores."

"Good." She whispered smiling as we fell onto the bed.

"Naptime's up, you two!" Dad called knocking on the door a long hour and a half later. Emma and I both groaned. We were so warm and comfortable tangled in the sheets and in each other's embrace. "C'mon, Emma and Leo! Get dressed and get up! I don't care if you two just wear pajamas! Dinner and then you'll get your scores!"

We ate yet another massive dinner. After that all four of us curled up on the couch to watch the scores. Predictably the Careers scored high. "Galileo Tesla: Eight! Not bad for the son of two Victors from a non-Career district!" Claudius Templesmith commented. Emma wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Baby, turn around and watch yours." I said. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. My other hand found hers and squeezed it.

"Emma Tungsten," _Tesla._ I corrected mentally. "Six."

"Good girl." Wiress whispered stroking Emma's hair. We watched everyone else's just because we all didn't feel like moving.

"Katniss Everdeen: Eleven!" All of us gasped.

"Oh -" Mom whispered.

"Now that's not impossible." Dad said going into lecture mode. "Of course, it's been improbable -"

"Beetee -" Mom leaned over and covered Dad's mouth.

"Never before has District Twelve scored this high! Not even Haymitch Abernathy managed this score!" Caesar said with surprise. "Well, we certainly expect something special from Miss Everdeen! Now, this is interesting. District Three, little Rue from District Eleven, and of course Katniss Everdeen have surprised us all by getting high scores. I wonder if the lower districts _planned _to have an exciting Hunger Games for us!"

"Who knows, Caesar. Well, you get to talk to the tributes tomorrow - lucky man, you!" Claudius chuckled. "In the meantime, I will see you all tomorrow as we count down - one more day until the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games!" the Panem National Anthem played before Dad shut the TV off.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Your mom and I have to think." He said slowly. "One of us will get you both up and we'll discuss the interview strategy. Of course, if you two have any ideas, you let us know, ok?"

"Ok." Emma and I whispered.

"Kids, it's beginning." He said. Mom hugged us. "Get some sleep. Starting tomorrow, the country will get a glimpse of how you will play their game."


	12. Part 3: Implementation

Mom, Dad, Emma, and I were a bit more subdued during breakfast. We knew that this was our last breakfast as a family. Dad handed Emma two light fruit-filled pastries she had eaten on our first day of training. Mom couldn't peel her large worry-filled eyes off of us. "Hon," Dad whispered. "You need to eat." Mom ate a piece of toast and then went back to staring at us. I reached out for her hand.

"Mom, it's ok. We're just doing interviews today." I said smiling. "We already had a trial run."

"Leo - so proud -" Mom whispered. She reached out and held Emma's hand. "Daugher in law -" She smiled. "Beautiful Emma -"

"Thank you, Wiress." Emma said smiling. "Mother in law." Dad smiled at all of us.

"Kids, when you're done eating, come to the study, ok?" He finished his meal and went down the hallway. Eustacia came in and jabbered away about some party while Emma and I ignored her as we stuffed ourselves with breakfast. Mom continued watching us eat in silence. Emma took a third pastry and split it with Mom. Mom took it and then put her hand over Emma's. She nibbled at it while blinking back tears.

"Are you stuffed?" I asked Emma. She let out a burp and blushed. I giggled and took her hand.

"Oh -" Eustacia gasped. "Oh! I knew it!" She squealed. We stared at her blankly. "You two are in love!" We both blushed.

"Don't - tell - just - unless Mom and Dad think it's a good idea." I pleaded. She nodded.

"Why?" Emma asked worriedly as we walked down the hallway. Thinking fast, I pulled her into her unused room and wrapped her in a hug.

"Because." I whispered in her ear before kissing her down the side of her face and neck. She moaned and kissed me back.

"Why, Leo?" She breathed.

"I don't want the Capitol to take our love." I whispered. "It's ours." Emma nodded. I was pushed against the wall with surprising force before we had a five minute make-out session. We stood with our arms wrapped around each other, her head pressed against my chest. I kissed the top of her head just as the door opened.

"Come on, you two. You'll have some time to yourselves in the afternoon." Dad said shaking his head but laughing. We went into the study and finalized my plans for re-activiting the mines.

"I can begin rewiring them once you find that switch, Leo." Emma said smiling.

"Ok." I agreed. She paused.

"I - I actually know how to use some digging tools." Emma said. "So I can help you." I smiled. "I just want to anything I can to help you." She grasped my hand and I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said grinning. I gazed into her eyes and I knew she was studying my face intently as she squeezed my hand. Mom cleared her throat and we turned our attention back to her and Dad's drawing.

"Now, I can send you -" Mom began as she traced the circle of plates with her hand.

"Some supplies." Dad said. "Mom and I will figure out what you need. You just have to ask, ok?"

"Ok." I said. Mom rolled up the drawing and walked out to the dining room beckoning us to follow her. She busied herself with making tea and ordered us some biscuits.

"Tonight you have -" She paused as she poured Emma and I some tea.

"Your interviews." Dad finished. "Now, Leo, _hint_ that you have a plan up your sleeve, but don't give it away there, ok, son?" I nodded. "Now, what have you decided about an alliance?"

"The careers." I said. "Both Emma and I will be in the career pack." Mom gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Mom - I told Dad I would."

"Hon - he wouldn't do it if he didn't think he had a chance." Dad whispered.

"You - you didn't -" Mom stammered, a look of hurt filling her face as she looked at Dad. _Uh oh._ She looked at us. "Leo - are you sure?"

"Yes, mom." I said. "Mom - I have their trust partially because you two are victors and partially because I have this plan. Please trust me, Mom."

"I do." Mom said as her voice cracked. "I just don't want -" She bit her lip and tears streamed down her face. "Once they are done with you - I don't want -" She sobbed for a few minutes. "I don't want you in their -"

"In their hands." Dad finished.

"I - I know how to take care of that." Emma said quietly.

"No - Emma - no!" I yelped. "You're not hurting me!"

"No - Leo - I won't - I won't let them hurt you either." She paused. "I would take the blame if it goes wrong."

"Emma -" I whispered. "Please - no -"

"Listen to her, son." Beetee said. "Leo, I know you would die for Emma, and Emma, I know you would for Leo. It's just - It's just how love is." He paused. "Your mother's right. if you kids sense the Careers are unhappy with you, run, ok?" We nodded. He took a deep breath. "Ok. Back to interview strategy. Talk."

"I'll go for quiet. Shy. Secretive." Emma said smiling.

"And sweet." I added. "Emma, you're sweet no matter what."

"Good." Dad replied. Mom nodded. "Galileo?"

"Well - I'll play up you guys." I said smiling. "Like - honestly, Mom, Dad, you guys are amazing and I think the whole country should know." We chatted some more and then Dad shooed us up to the roof.

"I'll get you two for -"

"Lunch?" I asked. Mom nodded. She wrapped us both in hugs before finally letting us to go the elevator.

Emma and my time on the roof was great. There were no other people there. Eventually Mom came and got us for lunch. After another gigantic meal, the worst part of our afternoon was to come. Eustacia would train us on interview etiquette. Emma struggled to walk in high heels. "Now, slow steps!" Emma faltered. I caught her and eased her to the ground. Emma whimpered.

"My ankle -" Emma whimpered. I groaned.

"DAD!" I called. The door to our parents' study opened.

"Emma?" Dad asked worriedly seeing Emma sitting on the floor in a frilly dress and only wearing one shoe. She was holding her left ankle with her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"Can you move your ankle?" I asked. Dad whirled around.

"GET OUT! THEY'RE DONE! GET OUT!" he roared.

"Mr. Tesla -"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY KIDS AGAIN! GET OUT!" Dad yelled. Mom came out of the room wide-eyed.

"Well - if _you_ do not want them to have the proper training -"

"They have had three days of training and got stellar scores! You are just wasting our time!" Dad snarled. Eustacia flounced away and went to the elevator. "Emma, dear."

"She has to go -" Mom began. I picked her up.

"I'm taking you to the doctor, baby." I whispered kissing her tears away from her cheek.

"I'll call Dr. Walton to tell her you're coming." Dad said. "Stupid Capitol and their stupid -"

"Beetee -" Mom warned.

"Wiress - I'm just frustrated, ok? The day before the Games and the kids have to deal with this!" Dad said as he punched in the number to the medical floor. Mom followed us up.

"There." Dr. Walton said. "It's not a bad sprain at all, but I'm giving you some anti inflammatory medication just in case. She wrapped Emma's ankle. "Now take this off tomorrow morning." She said. She raised her eyebrows at me and I nodded knowing that we'd sneak the bandage into the arena. "Since you're here, let's check your blood." She took a small sample. "That transfusion is working." she said smiling. "Here." She handed Emma a pill. "This will keep you going for a few days."

"Thank you." Emma said smiling. I picked Emma up and carried her back to our suite. Mom thanked Dr. Walton. We spent the rest of the evening lounging around our room until it was time to get dressed for the interviews. We were dressed in clothes that had gears and wires on them. Emma had fiber optics woven through her hair. We walked out to the tribute circle holding hands and let go before we sat down. Predictably One and Two both played the seductive or menacing angle. I wondered if District Two would reveal that they liked each other, but they didn't. After Cato went and flexed his muscles for Caesar, Emma was next.

"So, Miss Tungsten," Caesar said smiling. "You scored a six in training." She smiled.

"I've worked in a factory for two years." Emma replied. "I know I don't look strong, but I am getting stronger." She smiled.

"What is your strategy for the Games?"

"I would like to help my district partner." Caesar nodded. "I'd like to help him with his plans." She smiled.

"And what are those?" He asked intrigued. Emma smiled and my heart melted.

"You'll see." She said. "Don't underestimate us." The buzzer went off. Everyone applauded. Caesar called me up.

"Mr. Galileo Tesla. Son of Beetee and Wiress Tesla past victors of the Hunger Games!" he paused so everyone could cheer. They cut to show Mom and Dad at their crowning ceremonies. "So, do you think you will pass on the legacy of bringing victory to District Three?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I just want to make my parents proud no matter what." I said. "They're really amazing people. They give their lives to inventing and making new discoveries to make Panem a better place. They're also crazy in love each other." Everyone chuckled. "I always remind them to stop sucking face long enough for my friends to visit." Another laugh.

"So, the son of two inventors, I'm sure you have a plan to get yourself out of the arena in some ingenious way!" Caesar chuckled.

"Well -" I paused. "Yes." I admitted. The crowd went crazy. "I'll have to see what I have available, but Dad, Mom, Emma, and I have discussed a ton of possibilities. Emma and I will figure something out. We want District Three to go far this year. We want to make our friends proud back home. And I want to make my parents proud." The buzzer went off. Emma was beaming at me and I knew that I had said the right thing. No matter how far we went, I knew I had shown her, my friends, my district, and my parents love and that's what mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

When we got back to the suite, Dad had the fireplace in the living room going. Mom had fixed us hot cocoa and a tray with s'mores ingredients was on the coffee table. Most tributes didn't get to see their mentors after the interview, but Dad made an exception for us - or rather for himself and Mom. Tonight was our last night as a family. "Get into your pajamas, kids." Dad said smiling. "You all did wonderfully on your interviews." He hugged us before we changed and rejoined them in the living room. Mom sat behind Emma and brushed her hair. We roasted marshmallows and reminisced about life in District Three. Of course, Dad and I reminisced about working in his workroom and he retold my superglue up my nose story. I sipped my second cup of hot cocoa and felt my eyelids drooping. Emma was asleep against Mom's shoulder. Dad picked her up and carried her to our room.

"I'll be right there - dad -" I said fighting sleep. Mom smiled at me. I briefly wondered if they had put sleeping powder in our drinks so we'd get a good night sleep for tomorrow. Mom put her arm around me. Cupping my face in her hand, she hummed a lullaby to me. "Mom - I love you - so much - I love you -"

"My son -" She whispered kissing me. "So proud of you -"

"I love you mom." I whispered again. Dad picked me up. "Don't hurt yourself, Dad." I muttered.

"I want to hold my son." He said quietly. "I want to hold you once more."

"I love you, Dad. I always love you - always -"

"I know, son." He said kissing me on the forehead. "I love you so much." He settled me next to Emma. Mom came in and they covered us up. I could feel both their hands patting Emma and I as sleep overcame my thoughts.

"Morning." Emma whispered. I looked around. My parents were down in the mentor room already probably. She wrapped her arms and legs around me. "This is it, Leo."

"I know." I replied. "Emma," She pressed her lips to mine to say that she loved me. Half an hour later, we lay tangled up in our sheets. I ran my fingers through Emma's hair as she kissed me. We were both trying to memorize everything about each other.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"We don't have to just yet." I said smiling. "And I love you too." There was a knock on our door. "That's the styling team." We pulled on our pajamas and met them at the door. They ushered us to the hovercrafts where we ate brunch and dressed in the clothing we'd wear in the arena. The windows were blacked out. I was led to the launch room and stood on a metal plate. I closed my eyes and thought of Mom, Dad, Emma, and my friends in the Engineering Academy. _It all comes down to this, Galileo._ I told myself. A glass tube came down around me as the plate began to rise. I took a deep breath. _Time to put that plan into action._ _  
_

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" The gong went off and I grabbed some knives and a pack.

"EMMA!" I called. "EMMA!" A girl swung a thick axe at her, but she ducked and ran toward me. We would begin setting up camp for the Careers. "C'mon! We have to find a good place to camp for everyone!"

"Come back here, Three!" Clove screamed at us before throwing a knife at an unfortunate tribute. "Take these and DON'T LOSE THEM!" She shoved two more packs at us. She smiled at Cato who was making good use of his sword before she threw a knife at a boy who spat up blood on Twelve's Girl on Fire. Her district partner Peeta soon joined us.

"Setting up camp?" He grunted to us. We were doing the Careers' mundane tasks like setting up camp while they had their fun killing everyone else.

"Yeah." Emma replied. He looked at the two of us walking hand in hand and looked back at Katniss. He sighed watching her run in the opposite direction. Even in the arena, he was like a lovesick puppy when it came to her. Emma began gathering plants and such. Peeta gathered firewood and I took stock of our supplies. I knew the main cameras were focused on the bloodbath, but Mom and Dad had a viewing screen showing Emma and I.

"Hi, Mom, Hi Dad!" I said waving toward the sky. "Guess that camping trip to Seven paid off!"

"Galileo!" Emma giggled smacking me as she walked back to our campsite. "Dork!"

"Well, looks like there's enough sleeping bags for all of us." I commented. Emma and I would have one, Districts One and Four had two, Peeta had one, and District Two had one. I figured they'd probably share. Peeta got a nice fire going and began toasting some bread he had in a pack.

"Food." Cato grunted announcing his presence. He shoved his bloodied sword at Peeta. "Clean it." He commanded before picking up several pieces of bread and shoved them in his mouth. Clove handed Emma her knives before grabbing some bread. Glimmer and Marvel from One picked through the food and began eating. Surprisingly only the girl from District Four showed up. She didn't seem too upset about losing her district partner. Cato made it clear that One, Two, and Four would eat and leave the scraps for Peeta, Emma, and I. I helped Emma and Peeta clean the weapons.

"I want to hunt when it's get dark." Clove announced as she sat in Cato's lap.

"You don't want to lose your knives." Cato mumbled. Clove smacked him in the chest.

"You _know_ I can aim in the dark!" Cato grunted and kissed/nibbled her neck near her shoulder. "_Not now!_" She hissed before turning back and nibbling his lips. Glimmer giggled before Clove shot her a death stare. Marvel was staring at something on the ground. Peeta had a far away look on his face, probably thinking about Katniss again. This was an interesting group indeed. Emma and I split a piece of bread and had some dried fruit. We watched the sky as they showed the pictures of the tributes who didn't make it through the first day. Emma and I held hands. We survived the first day. Part one of the plan was therefore successful.

* * *

A/N: Some aspects of the Games will be AU because Emma is alive and according to the book, the District Three female dies in the first day. I didn't want to kill her off just yet :(


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Most of the action of the 74th Hunger Games is cannon, but I have made some slight changes. So everything will not be exactly like the books or movie.

* * *

I would keep watch for the first half of the night. The District Four girl would keep watch for the second half. Emma snuggled against me in our sleeping bag. "Sleep tight, love." I whispered kissing her happy she was safe. Cato and Clove would hunt for the first part of the night while Glimmer and Marvel stayed more around the perimeter of the camp. Peeta was responsible for coming up with a plan to capture Katniss. Eventually Cato and Clove came back. As I figured, they shared one of the sleeping bags. Clove attacked Cato's face with her lips and teeth and Cato reciprocated. I took that opportunity to roll the opposite way and watch for tributes. The thumping and rolling of District Two's sleeping bag on the ground and the moaning from inside it indicated they probably figured we were safe enough to make unnecessary noise. Eventually they fell asleep. "Well, that was awkward." I muttered. _Careers do it loudly._ It would've been hilarious to watch if I was safe at Cord's room lounging around and watching the Games on his couch. The District Four girl prodded me when she woke up. I nodded before snuggling with Emma.

The next day we all woke up when it was still dark. "Oh - someone's started a fire." Glimmer pointed out. District Two stopped sucking face and looked over to an illuminated patch of trees where Glimmer was pointing. Someone was sitting by a small fire. Clove pulled on her jacket and climbed out of the sleeping bag. Cato growled as the cool morning air hit his bare chest when she pulled the sleeping bag down.

"I'll take care of this!" She sneered.

"NO!" Cato grunted. He took his sword and lumbered to the trees where he stabbed a girl before collecting her supplies. He came back satisfied and Clove smiled at him in spite of him taking her potential kill. Cato growled at Peeta, Emma, and I to begin making breakfast.

"Uh - guys?" Peeta asked once he was done toasting a few more pieces of bread.

"What, Lover-Boy?" Cato growled.

"I don't think she's dead." He said worriedly looking to the area where the girl Cato stabbed was laying. "I didn't hear her cannon yet."

"Might not be yours after all, Cato." Clove sneered as she put her hand on her case of knives.

"Well, Lover-Boy, if you're so sure, go see for yourself." Marvel said. He grabbed a piece of toast. "Go on." Cato and Clove growled at Marvel for eating before them. Peeta nodded. He took a knife and went over to the girl. He knelt on the ground and slit her throat before her cannon went off.

"There." He said simply. He went back to helping us cook. We sat back and let the Careers eat most of the meal.

"Ok." Cato said looking at Emma and I. "You're here." _That's obvious._ I nodded biting back a snarky comment. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to set up traps." I explained. "And when the time comes, I'll make an electrical trap."

"I'll help." Emma put in. "I can help him wire the trap and such and he can build most of it." She smiled. "You need both of us." Cato grunted in approval.

"We hunt first." Cato commanded. "You keep watch." The Careers plus Peeta got up with Cato and Clove in the lead. Emma and I made a small trap on the opposite side of the camp and then we waited. We ate a small lunch and began dinner for the Careers when we heard them coming back. So far the Games were going better than we thought, but Emma and I knew that the hardest part was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Short but hopefully a nice filler :) Yes there is more Clato than the books or movies implied, but it's funny!


	15. Chapter 15

The next three days were much of the same. Emma and I trailed behind the Careers and made traps and set them in various places. District One and Two hunted. When Cato began complaining that he was hungry we made camp. Peeta began a fire and the rest of us foraged for food to supplement our supply. At night we'd take turns keeping watch. District Two would be quite loud before they fell asleep the nights they weren't on duty.

On the fourth day, we heard a rustling as we walked toward a place Peeta pointed out where we could camp. Cato looked up toward the trees and growled. He clenched his sword. Clove pulled out a knife and whirled around. "Well, look who's here." Cato growled. "The Girl on Fire." Katniss was in a tree staring down at us. Her eyes fell on Glimmer's bow and arrows before she immediately began climbing higher. She glared at Peeta who kept his face neutral.

"Can't climb forever, Twelve!" Glimmer called. Cato began climbing the tree causing the whole thing to shake. He fell to the ground and glared at her. Glimmer shot an arrow at her but missed.

"You would've needed a bit more angle -" Emma began.

"Shut up, Three!" Glimmer hissed.

"Well -" Peeta paused. "Uh - should we just camp out here?"

"Sure. I'm tired." Cato grunted. Emma and I began gathering roots and berries for food.

"Wow. We hit the jackpot." I said. "Look!" We all looked at the edible berries Emma and I had found. I thought something wasn't right. "Um - guys, do you think it's weird that all of a sudden we find the perfect camp ground?"

"So?" Cato grunted stuffing his face with bread Peeta had finished toasting.

"The meadow back in Twelve is like that. Good patches and bad." Peeta reasoned. "I wouldn't worry about it, Galileo."

"Ok." I said. I sat with Emma and we ate some berries and bread.

"Can you believe it's the fourth day?" Emma asked. I smiled at her.

"No." I said as we held hands. "My mom and dad are probably proud." I grinned. "Of both of us." Emma put her hand to my cheek and our lips met.

"You guys!" Marvel chuckled. "You're not taking cues from _them_ are you?" He pointed at Cato and Clove who were having a post-dinner makeout session.

"Ssh! You guys!" Peeta hissed as the sky dimmed for the evening recap. There were no deaths.

"Let's go to sleep." Cato announced. "District Three. Watch." He grunted before the thumping and moaning from his sleeping bag started. This was the best part of the night: knowing Emma and I got through another day and having this time alone with her as everyone else was nodding off. Even when we weren't on duty, we'd chat quietly.

"We've made it. Day four." Emma whispered snuggling in my arms. She looked out at the forest. "I never dreamed I'd make it this far." I smiled before kissing her neck.

"Emma." I whispered into her ear. "My Emma Tesla. While I have you, I don't care how far I make it." She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. I ran my hands around the hem of her shirt and felt her warm skin.

"Leo -" She gasped. My lips met hers and she reciprocated eagerly. "Leo -" She paused. "Your parents." I turned bright red. Yes, they officiated our unofficial wedding, but they might appreciate us making out on national TV.

"Good point." I chuckled. "Sorry Mom and Dad!" I laughed. Emma giggled. I pictured Dad shaking his head and chuckling. I could see Mom putting her hands on her hips and getting a somewhat stern look on her face before saying, "Galileo, you know you're not supposed to - "

"Do you hear something?" Emma whispered. I was silent, but we both heard what sounded like someone manually sawing a piece of wood. I nodded. We heard a soft thudding sound as a branch or nest fell to the ground near our camp.

"Stay here." I whispered.

"Leo -" She whimpered.

"Emma -" I pressed my lips to her cheek. "Stay here, baby." I whispered before getting up slowly. A silver parachute floated down to me. "Thanks, Mom and Dad." I said softly. I rummaged around and pulled out some night-vision glasses. I gasped as I saw insects flying around the nest that had fallen to the ground. I hurried to Emma. "Insects of some sort." I whispered. We looked in the bag Mom and Dad had given us. "Glasses for us, a mesh net and a _ton_ of bug spray." Emma and I sprayed ourselves with spray and then put a canister next to each sleeping bag for everyone else.

"We have a few extra." Emma whispered. I nodded. She looked at the mesh. "Leo - we can make a trap." Her eyes lit up. We strung the net across the tree and tied it to a stake before coating it with bug spray. We also placed some other canisters around the area and used some extra wire to string the levers on the cans to sticks. When someone stepped on the sticks, the canisters would be open. We rested just as the sun was coming up. Predictably the insects woke up and began buzzing.

"Bees." Emma whispered.

"No - Tracker Jackers." The girl from Four whispered, fear filling her eyes. "GUYS! WAKE UP! TRACKER JACKERS!" She screamed as Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove were waking up still groggy. We saw Katniss jump down from the tree and begin running in the opposite direction. The swarm descended on the camp just as everyone was standing up.

"AAAH!" Glimmer screamed as one came over our net trap and stung her. Some of the insects were caught in our net, but enough of them were beginning to swarm around the camp.

"Use these!" I called waving my canister.

"Leo - " Emma gasped. She sprayed herself once more and tugged on my hand. Angry welts were forming where she was stung. I was getting a fair amount of stings along with everyone else. District One were the last ones to apply bug spray. I grabbed her hand and we began running. Looking back we saw that the Careers were not doing so well. Cato and Clove were trying to fight them off. Marvel found the sticks that triggered the canisters and he was spraying the swarm with the remaining bug spray they had. "We - must - keep going -" Emma groaned before stumbling and falling to the ground.

"EMMA!" I yelled. I picked her up. Her foot was turning an ugly fluorescent green. I ran to a grove of trees that had lightning coming from them. The ground tilted and I fell down with Emma in my arms. I looked and got my bearings once more. I saw what looked like a creek. It was even further away from the campsite, but I had to make it. Emma was moaning and gasping. Picking her up, I ran as hard as I could. We ran through an orange vortex. Wires tangled around my legs and began pulling at me. They were large purple cords that dug their ends into my skin. I screamed before stumbling and falling. Emma rolled away from me and did not try and sit up. Nothing made sense. "DAD! HELP - EMMA AND I - HELP!" I yelled. In the haze of a blood red cloud that was descending on us, I saw a silver parachute. Opening it, I felt two pills. I placed one in Emma's mouth and grabbed the canteen that had bright blue ants crawling on it. "Drink - Emma - Drink -"

"It's - It-s black -" Emma choked as I poured the liquid down her mouth.

"Just do it - Emma - please - do it -" I begged. Emma drank and spat out a plaster mix of soot before her head lolled to the side and her eyes rolled back into her head. I closed her eyes and watched her eyelids melt under my fingers. I choked down a pill and swallowed the rest of the fluid that was coming out of the leaking battery in my hands. "Emma - Emma - I'm here -" I gasped wrapping my arms around her body that was becoming transparent and fading into the multicolored pulsating ground we were laying on. "Mom - Dad- thank you - I love you -" I closed my eyes and was dragged into the vortex as I held my love close to me.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up and blinked as the midday sun hit my face. "WHERE - ARE - THEY?" Someone was lumbering around very loudly. "THREE! THREE!" It was Cato. I looked over at Emma. She was sleeping. I kissed her cheek. She didn't feel feverish, but she still looked weak.

"Emma?" I whispered stroking her face gently as she blinked and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily. I helped her sit up.

"THREE!" Cato screamed. So much for a peaceful morning to recover.

"Over here!" I called. Cato lumbered over to us. He was carrying Clove. They both had tracker-jacker stings covering their faces and arms that hadn't quite healed.

"I told you they'd be over here." Marvel muttered. He and Peeta were behind District Two.

"Well, how come it took me TWO DAYS to find them?" Cato yelled kicking a small bush.

"You went the wrong way." Peeta said simply.

"SHUT UP, LOVER-BOY!" Cato screamed. He was obviously _not_ pleased.

"Thanks for setting up that trap by the way." Peeta said. "That really helped out. In fact, we all probably owe our lives to you two." He said smiling.

"Well - except Glimmer." Marvel said more to the ground than to the rest of us. My heart sank.

"I'm sorry." I said. Even though Glimmer and I had never really talked, it was weird that she was alive when we went to sleep several days ago, and now she was gone.

"Not your fault." Marvel muttered. Emma put a comforting hand on his elbow. "She was a ditz sometimes, but she was a nice ditz - ya know?"

"I know." I said. I failed to mention that in District Three, our insults were, _"You're brain is so small, you could be a Career!"_ Marvel sighed again.

"Ok." Cato said resuming his position of leader. "Here." He shoved Clove into Marvel's arms. "Carry her."

"I can walk, Cato!" Clove growled grouchily. I chuckled to myself knowing Cato's drive to protect Clove was similar to my drive to protect Emma.

"You have to save your strength!" Cato snapped back. Clove put a hand to her waist where her knives were.

"_You dare think I'm too weak to throw these_?" Clove screamed at Cato, her eyes narrowing. She pulled one out and threw it at a tree behind Cato. "Get it." She spat. Cato smirked at her before retrieving her knife. Marvel and Peeta exchanged glances. "Let's get the Girl on Fire!" Clove announced.

"Wait -" Emma paused. "Where's the girl from District Four?"

"Dead." Clove muttered. "C'mon. We're wasting time!" We walked back to our old camp and spent the day going over supplies. "Wait - THREE!" She screamed. She pulled a knife out and held it to Emma's throat as she wrapped her arm around her. "What did you do with our bread?"

"I - I didn't touch it." Emma whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. "She was with me!"

"Clove - It wasn't her!" Marvel called. Clove slashed her knife a centimeter away from Emma's neck and pushed her to the ground. I ran over and held her in my arms as she sobbed into my shirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed, fury coursing through my veins. "YOU'RE INSANE YOU BLOODTHIRSTY LITTLE CAREER!" I spat the last word. Cato whirled around and picked up his sword.

"Are you tired of playing with the big boys, Three?" He taunted waving it at us. "Too good for us, Three?" I stared hard at him.

"Unless you don't want a genius way to protect your supplies." I said thinking fast. It wasn't a trap per se, but it would be a start. Emma relaxed in my arms.

"Let's get back to the Cornucopia. We might find some more stuff." Emma suggested. Cato's eyes narrowed.

"This had better be good." He growled at us.

"Their ideas generally are." Peeta said sticking up for us. Cato, Clove, and Marvel all glared at us. We knew they disdained us as we were from 'lower districts' so to speak. To them, we were either Three and Peeta was Twelve, or Lover-Boy. We got to the Cornucopia and looked around. "Told you guys. Look, here's two packages of food." He held up some bags of dried meat. Cato growled in appreciation before grabbing them out of Peeta's hands. I looked around at the metal plates. Emma was with me. We were a safe distance away from the camp to talk about our plan.

"This is it, Leo." She whispered as she put her arm around my waist. I held her close. "You can do it." She cupped my face in her hands and smiled. "I know you can."

"So can you." I said smiling. "I'll begin digging tomorrow. I'll tell them the plan tonight." She nodded.

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it." Emma whispered. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Emma - baby - don't worry - I can't do this _without_ you - without your love -" I whispered between kisses.

"THREE!" Cato yelled. "FOOD!" We broke away reluctantly and walked back to the camp. Peeta was starting a fire and so we decided what dinner was and began cooking as Cato, Clove, and Marvel went through their pile of weapons. Peeta, Emma, and I found a bag of bland wafers and split it between us. Cato gnawed on a piece of dry meat hungrily. This was it. This was the moment we had been waiting for. I cleared my throat to get the others' attention.

"So, the reason Emma and I wanted to come back here is this: I have a plan to booby-trap the supplies." I began. "I'm going to reactivate these mines and place them around our food."


	17. Chapter 17

Cato grunted and stared at me. Marvel and Peeta looked deep in thought. Clove stared at her boyfriend then back at me. "I thought of it during training." I explained. "I just need to dig up the mines around the cornucopia."

"How?" Cato grunted.

"With a shovel, of course." Emma pointed out. Cato picked up a rock and threw it at one of the metal plates.

"Explain." Cato grunted. Clove reached into her jacket and grabbed a knife making her intentiosn clear. _If we don't like the plan, you die._ I grabbed a stick off of the ground and drew a drawing of the cornucopia and the twenty four plates around it. Clove, Marvel, and Peeta gathered around the drawing as Emma and I explained what we would do.

"Ok." Cato mumbled after a long fifteen minutes. His eyes had that glazed over look that sometimes happens to kids when a teacher spends several minutes working a formula no one understands. "Just make it work."

"So shall we arrange the supplies in the pile now?" Peeta asked.

"No." I said. "If you guys could help me dig up the mines, we should do that first."

"You first." Cato growled. Clove stared me down and held her knife in the throwing position.

"Mom, Dad, I could use a shovel about now!" I called to the sky. A parachute floated down with several shovels and an electronics toolkit. "Thanks!" I called. "Woo hoo!" I cheered getting excited the way my parents did whenever they would start new projects. I pulled out a shovel and began digging. I hit metal two feet down. "Whoa - hey - that's interesting."

"There went that idea -" Clove began. She had a gleam in her eye as she clutched her precious knife tighter. I lifted a wire with small circles around it off the perimeter off the metal plate.

"Surprise!" I called before Emma took it and examined it.

"Galileo?" She asked. She pulled one of the circles off the wire and fiddled with it using a small screwdriver in the bag. "Back up, everybody!" She called. She threw the small palm-sized circle with all her might. It landed on the ground and we felt a definite explosion. The Careers gaped at it with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Hurry! Dig!" Clove demanded brandishing her knives at us. Emma picked up another shovel.

"Wanna join us, Peeta?" I asked watching Emma digging.

"No!" Cato grunted. "He sets up camp! Marvel, you watch! Clove, Let's hunt!" Marvel sighed and fiddled with his spear as the other two Careers went off to hunt. Peeta was busy hauling logs over to build a campfire.

"Want help?" Marvel asked after Emma sat down on the ground to take a break from digging around one of the plates.

"Oh - thank you." Emma said smiling. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank some before handing some to me.

"Emma, why don't you guard while Marvel and I dig." I suggested. She nodded. "You know how to use the light spears and knives."

"Sure." Emma said. "I appreciate that, Galileo." She sat down by the supplies as Peeta set up everyone's sleeping bag. I heard them chatting as I dug the mines out. Marvel wordlessly dug out a few plates.

"Whew!" I gasped as I dropped my shovel. Small arms wrapped around my waist. "Hi, Emma." She smiled and kissed my warm cheek.

"I'll work on them now, love. Take a break." She whispered.

"Ok." I agreed. "Thank you." She smiled and gathered the loops of wire and the toolkit we were sent.

"Oh, Marvel, I sharpened your spears since you were helping Galileo." She said smiling at him. Emma helped Marvel because she was grateful that he as a Career hadn't turned on her.

"Thanks." Marvel said obviously surprised. Emma sat down and began working. After a long drink of water and using a friendly bush, I joined her. We were soon chatting about our project and working as if we were in a workroom in District Three instead of the Hunger Games arena. My heart melted whenever Emma smiled at me.

"Emma, I literally couldn't have done this without you." She smiled. "Ok. All the wires loops are connected and everything is tightened." Clove and Cato came back.

"Perfect timing." Emma whispered. We grasped hands before standing up with the mines in our hands.

"Ok, everyone!" I called. The Careers and Peeta came toward Emma and I. "Don't worry, these guys aren't activated." I took a deep breath and began explaining. "Do you see how the mines are in a circle on each wire?" They nodded. "I'm thinking we can stack supplies up and then place these loops in strategic locations so you have to hop around in a certain pattern in order to get the supplies. This will stop anyone from just walking over and grabbing something. Ok?"

"Ok." Clove agreed. Cato grunted in assent, Marvel nodded along with Peeta.

"I've thought of where we should step." Emma explained. She took a stick and made some X marks on the ground in seemingly random locations. "Let's see if everyone can hop from X to X without stumbling." She put everyone through the paces. Cato and Peeta were the least graceful, so she adjusted the markings around them.

"I did it a lot already!" Cato moaned after his third trial jumping session. Clove smirked at him. "Shut up!" He growled as he scowled at her. Marvel and Peeta snorted down laughter and I was trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, but -" Emma pointed to his left foot that was outside the marking. "You would've been toast." Cato growled and then jumped across the path Emma marked yet again. Once everyone was satisfied, we scattered supplies around the X's. I placed loops of the mines around them activating them after they were on the ground. Marvel made a small mountain with the supplies we didn't need right away and we put some mines on top of those so someone wouldn't just grab them. Once Emma and I had activated everything we stepped back and admired it all.

"Well, that should take care of that." I said simply. I breathed a sigh of relief. Emma wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks for your help, Emma." I whispered into her ear.

"Well done." Peeta commented. "It looks deceivingly simple, but is actually a very genius idea. I'm glad you've come with us so far." Marvel and Cato grunted their assent. Clove nodded at us before she joined the other Careers in descending on the food Peeta had cooked. Emma and I relaxed against each other as we shared a piece of bread. I was secretly hoping one or more of the Careers would forget the stepping pattern and trod on one of the mines, but District Three had proven itself and that was what mattered. I had proven to Dad and Mom that the plan worked and and we would just have to see what happened.


	18. Part 4: Finale

I woke up the next day and looked around a bit confused as to why we were near the cornucopia. I smiled seeing the pile of supplies that were now booby-trapped thanks to District Three. I looked down at Emma in my arms. Cato and Clove had gone on watch as a thanks for our plan. Taking my time in waking up, I stroked Emma's hair and watched the sun come up. This was a rather scenic arena. I breathed in the smell of grass and plants that I never had smelled at home. Waking up was peaceful and I wanted to enjoy every moment of it. A minute later, Marvel got out of his sleeping bag. I held my breath as he hopped across Emma's markings, grabbed a bottle of water, and came back. "Whew! I remembered."

"Good." I said. Emma opened her eyes. I stared into her pretty grey eyes.

"Good morning, Galieo." She said smiling. "I get to wake up with you one more morning." She whispered. Marvel busied himself at the campfire while we shared a kiss. "C'mon. Let's get breakfast together." I did the little hops around the supplies gathering what I needed. The moaning, growling, and thumping from Cato and Clove's bag indicated they were quite awake.

The day continued like most other days, except Cato and Clove hung around the campsite for a few hours to rest up while Marvel, Peeta, and I hunted. After making sure everyone remembered where to jump in the supply pile, I left with them. Marvel clearly looked uneasy hunting with two non-career tributes.

We decided to go back the way we came from the Tracker Jacker tree. After walking for much of the morning, we stopped to split a strip of dried meat between us. Suddenly a shriek alerted us to another tribute's presence. "Hello?" I called out. Marvel shoved me roughly. "Oh - sorry." I stammered blushing. We rounded a bend in the path around a grove of trees and I groaned. "Oh Snow." I swore. The District Ten tribute was caught in a trap Emma and I had made. He was tangled in some vines and sticks. Two sticks impaled him in the abdomen. Peeta looked and noticed one of his legs was sticking out at an odd angle.

"I don't think we can get you out of this one." Peeta said apologetically as he knelt by the stricken tribute. I held the boy's hand.

"Marvel?" I asked knowing he was the best with weapons. He pulled out a small knife.

"This will go fast." He said simply. The boy nodded his thanks before his throat was slit. His cannon went off and we stood up.

"Better go back to the camp." Marvel muttered. "Cato and Clove will want to hunt knowing we got one." Peeta and I nodded. We got back to the cornucopia. Sure enough, Cato and Clove were glaring at us.

"You got one!" Clove said angrily.

"Yeah. Marvel did." Peeta said quickly. He, Emma, and I knew that the Careers didn't like to be upstaged by the lower districts.

"All of us did." Marvel added. "We can watch camp to let you two hunt. Over there for example." He pointed to a thin column of smoke coming from the trees.

"Who would build a campfire during the day?" Peeta asked worriedly.

"Not your girl, Lover-Boy." Clove hissed. "Let's go." She grabbed Cato and they headed in that direction. We saw another fire. Peeta, Marvel, Emma, and I looked at each other.

"We can watch camp." Emma offered.

"Ok." Marvel said. He and Peeta took off. Emma and I organized the remaining weapons and she had a bit of dried fruit. A third fire began.

"I think we have to check it out." I said to Emma. She nodded. "We won't go far, I promise."

"Ok." She agreed. We took two knives and began walking toward one of the fires. We walked for half an hour before Cato and Clove came back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Clove screamed at us. "WHY AREN'T YOU WATCHING CAMP?"

"The mines are doing it." I explained. Clove gripped her knife, but Cato held up a hand. "We were just checking out that third fire."

"There's a third one?" Cato asked confused. Emma and I nodded.

"Marvel and Peeta went to check out the second one." Emma said. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh no - I wonder if they were just a ruse." Cato swore loudly. We took off behind Clove and Cato who were running toward the camp.

"MARVEL! LOVER-BOY! BACK!" Cato yelled. "NOW!" We heard Marvel and Peeta behind us. As we reached the clearing of the cornucopia, we heard and felt a deafening explosion. As I hit the ground, I watched as our supply pile was obliterated.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This part is a bit AU from the book or movie.

* * *

"Oh no." Emma whispered. She stood up and took my hand pulling me to my feet. We looked at Cato who was railing and stomping around. Marvel and Peeta looked stunned while Clove looked furious. I approached the debris and gingerly poked around. The food was gone and most of the supplies were in pieces. We could still smell the smoke in the air. "YOU!" Cato screamed. He grabbed me around the neck. "WHAT DID YOU DO? I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" He dug his fingers into my scalp as he grabbed my hair. He tightened his grip around my neck. Emma stared at my horrified. _No - please - please don't let Emma see me die this way!_ I pleaded silently.

"No - let him explain." Peeta said. Cato glared at him while pulling my hair and wrapping his arm around my throat tighter. "It _did_ work. Just - not the way we wanted it to." Cato released me and pushed me to the ground.

"EXPLAIN!" He screamed livid as he raised his sword above me. Clove glared at me a second before she grabbed Emma. She held a knife to her throat.

"Explain or watch her die, Three!" Clove screamed.

"Ok. Ok." I got up and massaged my neck. I went over to the debris and found a charred apple on the ground. "This was at the top of the pile." I said. "These apples were in a bag." I paused. "Someone must have thrown a knife or some sort of weapon at the bag, piercing it, and letting the apples fall onto the mines setting them off." I paused. "Now, the falling debris from the top of the pile probably set off the mines toward the bottom, but if any of us find a mine still intact, we have to be careful." I paused. "I'm willing to look around and see if there are any mines left for our use."

"Too late." Cato growled. He took a step toward me with his sword raised. "You're dead, Three!"

I ducked and ran back toward Emma who wrestled herself out of Clove's grasp. We clung to each other. Clove circled us with her knives. Peeta and Marvel were too terrified to move and I didn't blame them at all.

"You want us to die because you believe we made a mistake?" Emma asked staring down Cato and Clove.

"You should've died a long time ago." Clove spat.

"Ok." Emma whispered. "We need two knives."

"Emma -" I asked. She looked at me as sorrow filled her beautiful eyes.

"Galileo, they're not going to let us live." She said sadly. Cato was brandishing his sword.

"We're waiting." Cato growled. "Two of you with two knives against two Careers. You're dead, District Three." Emma put her hand on my heart and nodded. She took my hand and placed it over hers. _Please_. She mouthed.

"Emma - I can't do this to you." I whispered.

"I know you'll make it fast, Galileo." She pleaded. "I don't know if _they_ will too." I nodded as a somber understanding struck me. We could be at the mercy of the Careers, or we could rebel against them and against the Games at large by taking fate into our own hands.

"Ok." I said. I took a knife and held Emma's hand as we faced each other.

"We made a trap for the supplies and we failed." I said to Cato and Clove. "You both want us to die. We get that." I paused. "However, we do not want to bring shame on our district by dying at your hands. You enjoy killing the lower districts, so we will take that from you as our final act." I turned around and looked Emma in the eye.

"Galileo - I love you." Emma whispered. "We'll be together forever. Soon."

"I - I know." I said choked up. "Emma - I love you too and we'll only be apart for maybe a minute." I squeezed her hand. We held our knives in position.

"One, two, three." We counted together. Emma was fast and so was I. I saw her eyes widen as I felt the cold blade of her knife enter my chest. I pulled the knife out of her heart as she pulled her knife out of mine. We fell to the ground and held each other. Emma placed her hand on my cheek as her breathing became shallow. I felt the pain and my life ebbing from me simultaneously. As the blackness began closing in around me, I cradled Emma in my arms. Wiping a tear away from her eye, I took one last breath. _I love you._ I mouthed. To my friends in the district. To Emma my love. To my mentors and the people who loved me more than I would ever know, my mom and dad. Their faces were the last images that passed through my mind before passing into the world beyond.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beetee's POV**

I stared at the main screen and my own screen as the blood and life flowed out of my son and his district partner. Two cannons went off, but they were drowned out by a scream of pain and grief that was unreal and made my blood run cold. Wiress's knees gave way as she sank to the floor of the mentors' control room. The terrible grief laden screams continued as her face contorted in agony. Her screams gave way to wailing. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. "Our son -" I whispered before a tidal wave of sorrow hit me. "My son - Our son - Galileo - our son - Galileo! GALILEO!" Wiress continued wailing. Two Avoxes with tears silently streaming out of their eyes helped us to our feet helped us stumble out of the mentor room.

Somehow we found ourselves sitting on the floor in the living room of our district suite still clinging to each other. I looked around. Galileo and Emma had sat on the couch to watch their scores. Galileo had picked Emma up off the floor the first night and carried her to the hospital wing of the training center. Wiress would stop the two exactly two steps away from the elevator to straighten their shirts or tuck a lock of hair behind an ear before they went to training. Looking at the dining room table, I remember how he would shovel down his food after a full day of training. Galileo was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Son - Son - Son -" Wiress gasped in between her tears. "Our son -" She gasped before wailing again.

"I know - oh honey - I know - Galileo - our son - oh honey - " I whispered before wrapping her tighter in a hug. We clung to each other in a vain attempt to cover the giant gaping hole that was in both of us. Galieo was a part of both of us, formed from our love, and the Capitol had torn him away. The room was dark and cold when our tears were replaced with dry heaving sobs. Wiress fell asleep in my arms. I sat on the floor and let the memories flood into my mind.

Wiress and I had smiled the first time we felt him move inside her. He was easy for her to deliver, and he was curious almost to a fault as a baby prying the covers off the electrical sockets and sticking anything he could in the holes. He was balanced on Wiress' hip as she and I were assembling a machine when he said his first words: "Mama Dada wire." He carried his pencil and first calculator in one of my old pocket protectors his first day of school. He won third place in a science fair at age eight even though most children didn't enter until they were ten. Wiress cried in joy, singing and hugging him when he received his acceptance letter to the Engineering Academy. She cried for an hour the morning of his first reaping. He spent that summer building bookshelves with me for his room. He co-patented a product with Wiress at age fourteen. His first crush was Tina Brookhower at age fifteen. They kissed unashamedly in the middle of the street and she was reaped an hour later. He cried for hours in Wiress and my room once we got home and Tina was laid to rest. He finished his junior year at the top of his class and was reaped a week later. Three days later, he was unofficially married to Emma Tungsten. This was only ten days later. I looked out at the multicolored buildings of the Capitol. Hundreds of seventeen year old boys were asleep in plush comfortable beds. In District Three, Cord, Derek, and the other seniors were probably asleep knowing they lost a classmate. As I held Wiress in my arms, I realized that our son would never see the sunrise of the next day.

We didn't say a word on the train back to District Three. We lay on the couch feeling like drained batteries unable to connect to an energy source. Tears continued to stream down Wiress' face and mine as well. The principal and Galileo's teacher from the Engineering Academy met us at the train station. They embraced us and we didn't need words to say anything else. They walked with us back to our house. Opening the door to Galileo's room was the hardest. Wiress saw Galieo's pajamas on the floor and a sock hanging off the edge of his hamper as he always threw them in that general area. She gathered his pajamas in a ball and held the bundle like she had held him as a newborn. I joined her on the floor with my arms around her and the pajama bundle as a fresh wave of tears hit us.

Wiress put her hand over mine before we wrapped the wire around the two thin wooden boxes. Two metal staples held the wire in place. This was the wire I had put around my son's neck when he pledged his short life to Emma. "We are gathered here to remember Galileo Tesla and Emma Tungsten. Two youth full of hope and promise that were taken from us suddenly." The vital records magistrate said solemnly. "Yet they no longer see light through shades of grey, but are in a place full of sunlight and peace." I held Wiress against me as she wept. Numerous hands touched our shoulders as I shook with sobs. The program manager of the Community Home was there as well as a friend of Emma's. We watched the two coffins being lowered into the ground. We raised our hands in the district symbol as the magistrate lifted two lit ligh bulbs into the air before someone else pierced the glass with a sharp metal spike extinguishing the light. The shards were tossed on the coffins before they were obscured by shovel fulls of greyish soot-saturated soil.

With each scrape of the shovel on the ground, we knew that we would join the rebellion. We would do whatever it takes to end the Hunger Games. We would fight for our son. We would end the reign of Snow and break the cycle of oppression in Panem. We would fight or we would join Galileo trying.


End file.
